


The Four in Hoodies

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama went back to the dorm late after long holiday, forcing lonely Hinata to spend time on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's room. This is another story of Karasuno Dorm AU, in which Kageyama would rather have Hinata slept on his bed and clothes, instead of someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four in Hoodies

For the weeklong holiday, everyone went home.

So then, Hinata, being the first one to arrive back to Karasuno High Male Dorm, found flat number 220 empty. The orange-haired boy shared 220—consisted of two bedrooms with bathrooms and a kitchen—with Kageyama as roommate in 220A and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in 220B. It was only ten in the morning, after all, and most students would come around teatime on the evening.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi returned to the dorm to Hinata made cup noodle for lunch, since Karasuno didn’t provide lunch but would provide dinner later. The tall pair wore hoodie and hat. It was indeed a weird mix of cold wind and bright sunlight out there.

“Have you two had lunches?” asked Hinata, as he snapped his chopsticks in two. “I still have some cup noodles!”

“We did, on the train station,” Yamaguchi smiled to the shorter boy. “But thanks for asking, Hinata.”

But after taking off their bags and hats, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined Hinata on the kitchen. They were filling their shared mini fridge with new stocks of milk and juice. Then the three of them shared a new box of a litre banana juice as they chatted about their weeklong holiday.

It appeared that Kageyama would return to the dorm a little late—just in time for dinner, according to the message Hinata showed to both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi—and that Hinata would be alone until dawn.

Out of pity, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi let Hinata stayed on their room. He was quite helpful with unpacking things from home and dusting dirt collected on top of Tsukishima’s dinosaur collection after a week of no cleaning, albeit being a little too noisy for Tsukishima’s taste. But when sunset finally painted the sky outside the dorm, the orange head ran out of energy and fell asleep on Yamaguchi’s bottom bunk.

“It’s going to be dinner time soon,” said Yamaguchi, chuckling and covering sleeping, drooling Hinata with a blanket. It was warm at noon, but anyone would definitely wear extra layer to go to dining hall on different building tonight.

“Don’t wake him up,” grunted Tsukishima, who was wiping his glasses. The glasses got a little dirty after cleaning up bedroom that had been left for a week.

“No?” Yamaguchi stood up, smiling at his roommate. The freckled boy knew that Tsukishima didn’t usually care about anyone else, but perhaps being Hinata’s half-roommate for weeks had softened him up.

“No. Hinata is probably tired,” Tsukishima sighed and Yamaguchi noted how Tsukishima no longer called Hinata as ‘Shrimp’. “Let’s tell the dining hall staff to save a portion for him. Beside, I have a feeling that he’d rather sleep than having dinner without the King—and speaking of the _devil_.”

Kageyama appeared on 220B’s door, still on jacket, shoes, and a black baseball cap on his head.

“Oh,” the dark blue-eyed boy breathed. The slightly raggedy breath of his revealed that he probably ran all the way to 220.

Yamaguchi wanted to coo on the image of Kageyama running back home to 220 because Hinata was waiting for him, but he just smiled at Kageyama.

Kageyama coughed and evened out his breath before speaking, “I thought Hinata would be here. He’s not in our room, so…”

Yamaguchi smiled even wider, “He was waiting for you the whole afternoon! It’s dinnertime now. Tsukki said we better let Hinata sleep and save him a dinner later.”

“I agree,” said Kageyama with a ghost of pout, but he still strode into the bedroom, still with his big backpack behind him. “But he shouldn’t sleep here. It’d be bothering for you two. I’ll move him to my bed.”

And as Kageyama scooped Hinata, who looked so innocently tiny on Kageyama’s arms, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi exchanged glances. Tsukishima pouted (“Ah, geez, the King is way too overprotective.”) and Yamaguchi smiled (“Kageyama is very attentive to Hinata!”).

The two residents of 220B tidied the bunk bed a little before left the bedroom to go to dining hall. They stopped just in time in front of 220A, where Kageyama just tucked Hinata into the bottom bunk where he slept, since Hinata’s bed was the top bunk. Kageyama had taken off his backpack and hat, and his black hoodie had come off too. The dark clothing was now on sleeping Hinata.

When Kageyama caught questioning looks from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who didn’t even need to ask ‘Uh, Kageyama, why is Hinata in your hoodie that is definitely too big for him?’, Kageyama sighed, “It’s going to get cold and I don’t want him to get sick. It’s just that none of us have any blanket ready just yet…”

Tsukishima had laughed rather mockingly, “And here I thought you’d like to wipe our smell from your beloved roommate by putting him on your clothing.”

But Kageyama was busy repositioning extra pillow so that Hinata wouldn’t fall from the bottom bunk. “What was that?” he lifted his head, totally oblivious to Tsukishima’s remark.

“Nothing,” said Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at the same time.

“Alright, let’s go to the dining hall now,” Kageyama stood up and started to walk towards his two friends, before abruptly stopped.

“Nn… Kageyama?”

Hinata rubbed his face with his right hand. It was more like Hinata rubbed his face with Kageyama’s hoodie sleeve, since his hand disappeared under sleeves too long for his arms.

“You’re back!” exclaimed Hinata, as excited as possible when one just woke up. “Welcome home,” he smiled and stared at Kageyama through half-lidded eyes.

“Yes,” said Kageyama, who looked shocked somehow. Tsukishima noted the extra color on the King’s cheeks and he immediately knew that Kageyama wasn’t shocked, but more of embarrassed and probably too happy that he didn’t know what to do upon seeing awaken Hinata, greeting him ‘welcome home’ like a wife whose husband just arrived from weeklong office trip.

“I was waiting for you,” Hinata lifted himself up and sat. “It’s kind of weird that you’re not around.” And then he hugged Kageyama’s hips sideways, burying his face just slightly above the side of Kageyama’s waist.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still there. Kageyama had caught them staring. For a second, Tsukishima thought that the King would definitely push Hinata away and screamed profanity at the orange-haired boy. But Kageyama stood still, letting Hinata rubbed his face all over his shirt, before patting the orange head’s back.

“It’s dinnertime, Hinata,” he said softly to sleepy Hinata. “We’re going to go to dining hall now and we’re going to save you a meal so you can eat later and rest now.”

“No!” Hinata pulled Kageyama’s waist closer to him. “I’m going now, with you and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Just give me five minutes…”

And to both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s surprise, Kageyama laughed a little as he ruffled Hinata’s messy hair, “Okay. Go wash your face now and we’ll go to dining hall together.”

That might be the first time the residents of 220B heard Kageyama laughed. And the King had laughed so naturally, so freely because of Hinata…

While Hinata wobbled to the bathroom, Kageyama pulled another hoodie from his backpack—Yamaguchi had thought it was another black hoodie, but it was apparently a very dark blue one—and put it on.

Then Hinata came out from the bathroom, looking positively more refreshed, and the four residents of 220 marched to dining hall together.

From the distance, they looked like an odd group; three very tall first years in fitting hoodie and a tiny first year in black hoodie obviously too big for his figure. But the four of them looked very much in harmony with each other, probably from living in the same space for months now.

(Hinata had waved his overlong sleeves, as he ran first to the dining hall, to the other three boys. That was when he exclaimed, “Eh? I’m wearing your hoodie, Kageyama! Did you put it on me?”

“Yeah,” said Kageyama, who strode extra fast to reach Hinata just before the dining hall. “You slept with shorts and thin shirt. It’s going to be cold very soon, you know.”

Hinata smiled and jumped up, “Woo hoo! Thank you, Kageyama!”

And as the four of them entered the dining hall, Hinata sniffed the hoodie which its length almost covered his knees.

“Wow! It smells like you, Kageyama!”

Kageyama raised one eyebrow at the remark, “Yes, because it’s my hoodie and I wore it all the way from my house.”

“It smells sooo strange,” said Hinata. “It’s your smell, but on me. Hey, hey, do I need to wash it properly before returning this hoodie to you?”

Kageyama took his time before he shook his head, “Not necessarily, unless you spill some soup to my hoodie tonight.”

“I will try not to!” said Hinata cheerfully.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, a couple steps behind from the odd duo, sighed in unison.

“Why do I get so tired and embarrassed just from watching them?” exhaled Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima breathed, “That’s because they’re just so stupid and oblivious.”

And Hinata had waved his hands again despite the two pairs close proximity.

“Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Come on! We’re having dinner! Yay!”)

**Author's Note:**

> So the story before this, _Orange Sunset_ was quite well-received. (But it always is when it involves KageHina sleeping together and being fluffy.) As I read the lovely comments from **carxies, THE_HERO, Birdie, and protectginozasquad** on _Orange Sunset_ , another plot bunny bit me (do people still use the term 'plot bunny'?) and I wrote this.
> 
> I've had the image of Kageyama wouldn't let Hinata "bother" Tsukishima and Yamaguchi by letting him sleep on their room for a long time, but only last night I added the weeklong holiday variable to the story.
> 
> I really want to see drawing of the four residents of 220 in hoodies (and Hinata being the smallest of them all!). I'll probably draw one myself if I ever had the time...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
